


You're my sweet dream & my beautiful nightmare

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, El Clásico, Feelings, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Love, M/M, post clasico one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: "Letting go isn't a one-time thing, it's something you have to do everyday, over and over again.."Messi goes to real madrid dressing room after el clasico to apologize to Cristiano Ronaldo for accidentally hitting him on the face with the ball but finding themselves alone in the room brings back all the happy memories they shared together once.





	1. Chapter 1

Cristiano gritted his more holding the ice pack on his nose, not because of pain but more because he could still hear those bloody blaugranas celebrating just across the corridor. They lost to barcelona...again! 3-0 it is, barcelona scored three in their home ground & they, nothing!...plus that midget scored & he also kicked the ball in his face! Cristiano is pretty sure what Messi did was intentional. He was supposed to end this year with a high note, especially after winning the fifa club world cup but that Argentine midget ruined everything...but it was mostly Carvajal's fault really. Cristiano waved at Marcelo, Nacho & a few others who were leaving, the dressing room is almost empty now, most of the players have left & the others are talking with barca players who are also their international teammates, he let out a deep sigh as he moved the ice pack from his nose to near his ear...everyone saw how hard that ball hit his face, it left his whole face hurt & ears ringing, since it's winter it's hurting more than it should. All he wants to do right now is go home & take a proper steam bath & rest his back against the satin bed sheets, he hates to admit how much he enjoys a good, long nap now after matches instead of going out with his teammates...after all he isn't 25 anymore. He is here only because his face hurts, his ears...his back...his whole body hurts! He should've left earlier, he could've done the same at home too in a more relaxed manner, why did he stayed?...it's not like anyone is coming to apologize to him...or..or..he is waiting to bump into someone when the area gets less crowded. But someone?..no no he nothing for Messi...they both ended whatever they had between them years ago when they realized they can't be together because of who they are, he has pushed all the feelings he had for the argentinean captain deep down in the back of his head yet Cristiano can feel his heart lurch everytime he sees Lionel Messi, his arch rival, his nemesis, the person he's supposed to hate & also the person he once loved... Cristiano shook his head as if it'll make his thoughts go away but it's hard when he is so close to him...just across the corridor. Five more minutes, then he'll leave, Cristiano told himself. A sharp knock on the door of the dressing room startled him, he looked around to find Messi standing by the door, he noticed there is no one in the room except him. He was about to say something but the words died in his throat.

"I-I came here to apologize...about that umm the ball...i didn't do it intentionally n' i'm so sorry-.." the blaugrana goal machine kept rambling but Cristiano just stared at him without saying a word. It has been years since they've parted their ways but *Leo* is still the same, sure he has tried his best to change his looks but he is still the shy, awkward & soft spoken Leo he knew "um Cristiano?" Messi called him again shifting awkwardly under Cristiano's gaze when he got no answer from the other one.

"Um yea- right, it's okay really, you don't have to apologize...this happens all the time in football" Cristiano said waving a hand at him, he moved the ice pack from his face to smile.

"I-I left mark on your face...'m sorry" Messi mumbled an apology again.

"I told you it's alright-..."

"No no it's holiday season, i ruined your pretty face-..." & then stopped, regretting every word he said as they stared at eachother blankly. 'Pretty face?' What the hell were you thinking? Messi cursed himself for not being careful....but Cristiano is pretty & it's hard to be careful when you're standing in front of a shirtless Cristiano.

"I should go now, happy holidays Cristiano" Messi's voice dropped & he turned around to leave.

"Leo wait...!" Cristiano called his name quickly "are you going back to barcelona tonight" Leo turned around & gave him a nod "right, stupid question"*"do you- have any plans for christmas" he asked suddenly after a moment of silence & he could feel the heat building up on the side of his ears as he said those words & he could notice the pink on his rival's cheeks as well.

"No, 'm gonna stay kind of indoors this year" Shit! Messi mentally kicked himself, he should have lied instead of saying this.

"Me too.."*"..so i was wondering if you would stay back we can-..."

"Cristiano we can't-..we don't share that kind of relationship that will justify spending christmas together"*"We ended whatever we had years ago & you know it very well why we can't have it. The media, the fans-...one mistake can ruin everything for us, all those years of hard works, all the sacrifices we have made to be who we are...& who we are won't let us be together" Leo said with a tired huff, the sadness was visible on his face.

"'...won't let us be together'...if we had an option we would be together, wouldn't we?"*"you still have feelings for me, don't you?" Cristiano asked finally gathering some courage to say the words out loud. He watched the younger man bit his bottom lip before walking towards him. Cristiano was prepared for everything...a push, a slap or just an general reply...maybe he took it too far...poking open the old wounds are always painful but even when the scars heal, the pain still lingers. But to Cristiano's surprise, Messi looked up straight in his eyes with a sad smile, his doe eyes full of pain & at the same time warmth.

"It's impossible to not think about a person so amazing like you" Leo got on his tippy toes & kissed him on his lips. Cristiano instinctively put his hands around Messi's hip & pulled him closer, moaning contently but at the same time he could feel his stomach twist knowing the fact this won't last long...unlesseo changes his mind. The noise of the door opening alarmed them & Lionel pushed Cristiano away in a blink of an eye as if he wasn't the one who initiated the kiss. They both looked at the door to find Pique standing wide-eyed & tongue-tied.

"Leoh!" he finally managed to call out his friend's name but it came out more like a gasp "Leo...i was looking for you...um come back once you two finish your...talking, we'll be leaving soon"

"Yeaa-...i was here to apologize to Cristiano for hitting the ball on his face but i'm done now, let's go.." Leo said quickly, a thin layer of sweat covering him "..good luck" he told Cristiano, he was too short to pat the portuguese captain on his shoulder so he patted him on the abs instead before rushing out of the room without looking back leaving Cristiano dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

"You still love him don't you?" Pique muttered under his breath standing in front of Leo who was sitting on the last seat of the bus with his elbows rested on his knees & face hidden behind it. Gerard's voice startled him a bit.

"We've moved on.." he mumbled with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me Leo, you didn't move on, you repressed all your feelings for him in some dark corner of-.."

"Will you please keep it down!?" Leo said hastily looking around, thankfully everyone was tired after the match & busy on their phone so nobody was really paying attention at them "..look everything we had between we ended it on good terms, we can't be together & yes it hurts but sometimes we just have to except things as it is"

"I see how your behaviour changes when you come to bernabeu or when you go to a award ceremony where Cristiano is there too & when you both shake hand, both your eyes say-..." 

"Alright stop!"*"what do you want huh? what do you want me to do!? You were the one who said how wrong this is back when we were together"

"Yes i said that back then because it was a stupid idea & i still think it's a stupid idea but what's worse is keeping two people in love away from eachother..."*"i want you to go back to Cristiano's place..be with the person you love...who makes you happy, love is beautiful & life is short, don't let your love be a victim of circumstances" Gerard said after a moment of silence with a sympathetic smile.

"'m already in the bus-..."

"But that doesn't mean you've to get on the flight"

\------

Lionel shifted nervously standing in front of the gate of Cristiano's house, the house is dark except a few lights were on in the driveway, he could see Cristiano's bentley parked in the driveway so it gave him a little confidence. He looked around once to check if anyone was around but Cristiano lives in quite private area plus it's highly unlikely anybody will recognize him considering how much of his face was hidden by his hoodie & the muffler. He finally pressed on the intercom button after a long deep breath...he got no reply so he pressed the button again.

"Who's this?" Leo bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling after hearing Cristiano's sleepy voice, full of annoyance, he is sure there is a frown on the portuguese's face as well.

"It's me...Leo" he said looking at the camera, pulling his muffler down. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard the gate unlock with a buzz. Lionel saw Cristiano standing in the doorway as he crossed the driveway.

They stared at eachother for a long moment before Cristiano spoke.

"So..what brings you here?" Leo could feel his eyes getting wet before he smiled looking at Cristiano & he closed the few feet gap between them with quick, desperate steps before throwing himself against Cristiano.

"I've made up my christmas plan, i want to spend it with you" Lionel said looking up at Cristiano.

"I'm glad you're here.." Cristiano said tightening his arms around the smaller man "let's go inside, yea?" Leo gave him a small nod before Cristiano pressed a soft kiss on his forehead & guided him inside.

\-----

"You're staying till the new year's right?" Cristiano asked as he chopped vegetables on the kitchen counter to make dinner for him and his lover. Even though they don't want to accept it but their is an underlying tension, after all they're are together after years suddenly, there are emotions that they don't know how to express.

"If you want me to" Leo replied in a very low voice.

"Of course i want you to.." Cristiano looked up at him with a frown.

"Umm Cristiano..am i-am i goin' to sleep in the guest room or-..." Leo stuttered shifting nervously standing by the dining table.

"Or..? Say it" Cristiano encouraged.

"You know what i'm trying to say" Leo glanced up at him before looking down at the floor.

"I know but i want you to say it..." Cristiano said with a reassuring smile.

"...or am i going to sleep with you?" Leo finally blurted out.

"Why don't you ask yourself this question. Do you want to sleep with me?" 

"I was asking for your permission..."

"You know you are always welcome to sleep with me...you don't need my permission"*"Leo, if you think things have changed between us then let me tell you one thing baby it didn't...we are just resuming from where it stopped"

"Thank you for always making everything clear and easy.." Leo said in a barely audible voice. 

"Boludo..." Cristiano said with a chuckle after a moment of silence because he didn't know what else to say. Lionel has always been a shy and insecure one in their relationship "why don't you help me prepare dinner? We'll have our dinner & then get under the blankets"

"So early? I've a lot of things to tell you"

"& i am ready to stay up all night to listen to your sweet voice. It's been a while since we stayed up all night & talked...do you remember the old days Leo" Cristiano said honestly.

"Are we-...goin' to cuddle?" Leo's cheeks turned red as he heard himself say those words but he can't help, Cristiano is a great big spoon.

"We can do whatever you want to tonight" Cristiano said with a smile before he continued with his works again.

"You know what i missed about our relationship the most?" Leo said playing with the cutlery on the dining table.

"What?"

"This..."*"...this secret meet ups every time one of us were in the city, when people thought we were supposed to hate eachother but we care for eachother...i missed being super careful while i texted you when i was traveling with the team, i missed making excuses to be alone in hotel rooms so i could talk with you on phone & when i came to meet you, every time it felt like a death risk but it was so thrilling & god...you are so addictating. I know you felt the same & it felt good to know a person who is having the same emotions as you are..."*"trying to forget someone who made you so happy was not easy-..." Leo's voice cracked up before he broke into tears.

"Oh dear.." Cristiano left his work and came around the kitchen counter and pulled the smaller man for a tight hug "it's over now, the wait is over. We are together now & i promise we are going to stay like this for forever, we know how much we need eachother...you are the yin to my yang" he said to calm him while rubbing circles in his back.

"You promise?" Leo looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I promise." Cristiano said placing a soft kiss on his lovers forehead, he meant what he said.

"I love you so much Cristiano" Leo muttered resting his head on Cristiano's chest, he fitted just perfectly under Cristiano's chin because of their height differences.

"I know & i love you just as much" Cristiano said resting his chin on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Another unplanned fic while i've five incomplete stories bc i can't let this ship die lol. Let me know what you guys think about this story & thank you for leaving all the kudos in advance...enjoy your holidays! :)


End file.
